fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo (Flame Icejin)
Eduardo Jose Valerosa, a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, is a heroic character and deuteragonist in Flame Icejin, as well as an ally in Jolt Icejin and Ice Jeweler. History Flame Icejin Eduardo's story in Flame Icejin began when he was attacked by Envy, who disguised itself as his creator Nina Valerosa. He was on the brink of death when, in his subconciousness, he merged with a mysterious orb of light that held the power of Ice (Koori), which he would absorb into his body. His spirit briefly possessed JRuff, who went to Foster's to talk to Francis "Frankie" Foster (grandaughter of mansion founder Madame Foster), Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls), before going back. He was found by Dr. Cagliostro in Boston, Massachusetts, using a computerized locator that scanned his fur. Frankie and the girls were teleported to his location and they picked him up. All five were teleported back to the laboratory, where he was healed. Because his friends Wilt, Coco, Mac and Bloo don't know he exists (if an Imaginary Friend is completely forgotten, they disappear out of existance), Eduardo briefly got adopted by the Girls and had to stay at their house for a week. However, one day, while the Utonium family was at the supermarket, Mac almost noticed Eduardo and had to talk to the Girls suspiciously. It didn't take long for Eduardo to accidentally reveal himself to Mac. Mac had to convince Eduardo to return to the foster home, but his week wasn't up yet. On the seventh day, the girls had to give him a farewell hug and gifts. However, JRuff doesn't want Ed to come home yet, so he has an idea for Eduardo to feel closer to his older brother, Leonardo. The idea was to come to the forest next to Foster's. So, he did. In the forest, Leonardo taught Eduardo how to become one with nature by talking to the animals. One day, Eduardo got too close near Fuzzy Lumkins' log cabin; Fuzzy doesn't want anybody near his property. Leonardo already knew about Fuzzy, so he had to warn his little brother. They got off of Fuzzy's property but paid a little price--Fuzzy shot at them, with one of his rifle's bullets scratching Leonardo's left shoulder. Eduardo almost bandaged Leonardo's shoulder, but he left his dufflebag at Fuzzy's cabin. JRuff came out of nowhere and got it back for him (he taught Fuzzy a lesson he'll never forget while getting the bag). With Leonardo bandaged and the dufflebag returned, Eduardo was finally ready to return home. Frankie came to the forest with Wilt, who quickly remembered about Eduardo, and got Eduardo back home, safe and sound. Every friend at the house's memories quickly returned just as Eduardo did. Jolt Icejin Ice Jeweler He makes his Ice Jeweler debut in Season 2. As described by Fribbles Cold in the epilogue of Jolt Icejin, he has become a detective. After stopping an Extremeasaur from trying to capture JRuff and The Missing Link, he becomes friends with the latter. He agrees to help out after regaining his Earth power (Toby Tenma previously owned it, but was unworthy to it). Torrentuff X Though he isn't in Torrentuff X, he is referenced by his descendant, Rodrigo Valerosa, and that he served in the first, second and third Torrentuff generations in the 21st Century. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Cartoon Network Characters